


Domination

by Ahmose_Inarus



Series: Let Me In [17]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM, Candles, Consensual Violence, Ice Play, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 23:26:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4806197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahmose_Inarus/pseuds/Ahmose_Inarus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let Me In: 17 - Hotch and Reid finally decide to experiment. And Hotch has something big planned... The question is... can Reid handle it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domination

QUANTICO, 8:32 PM

 

Hotch glanced at his clock and winced, then leaned back, rubbing his aching eyes. He hadn’t been able to concentrate. He kept thinking about the conversation he’d had with Reid a couple of weeks ago, right after they had rescued him from the clutches of Arturo Coronado on his yacht in the Gulf of Mexico. 

XXXXX

“Talk to me, baby. Have you… thought about experimenting?”

“I… Well… I dunno… I…” 

“Spencer. Talk to me. You don’t have to be embarrassed. I won’t judge you.”

“… I… well… I… You already know I like it when you… hold me down…” 

“… You like being dominated.”

“I… I guess… yeah…” 

“Yeah. Convenient, really. Considering how I like to be in control… I like holding you down…” 

“Aaron…” 

“Reid?”

“Uh oh… what?”

“Uh oh?”

“You called me Reid.” 

“Sorry. Spencer… you don’t have to answer this but… When Coronado had you restrained… did it arouse you? Even a little bit?”

“… No. I… I was terrified. I thought he was going to hurt me… torture me, rape me… I felt nothing but fear.”

“Do you really think you would be comfortable doing something like that with me?”

“… Yes. I trust you. Completely.” 

“Spencer…”

“Ahhhnnn… A-Aaron… mmm…”

“If you want to do some experimenting… we can.” 

“… I’ll think about it. It could be fun… I guess… I… okay.” 

“Okay.” 

XXXXX

Hotch sighed, then a thoughtful smirk played over his lips. He was feeling a bit… adventurous. Maybe it was time to finally do some experimenting in the bedroom… He had done a bit of shopping about a week ago... After doing some research on the internet. And he had made some purchases that could be considered questionable. All in cash, of course. Couldn’t risk anything happening to him that may require Garcia to look into his life. Including purchase history on his credit or debit card… He would never hear the end of it! He could hear Morgan now. “You spent hundreds of dollars at an Adult Super Store?! Damn Hotch! What did you BUY?!”

“And more importantly… did Reid enjoy it?” Garcia would giggle.

Hotch chuckled. He intended for Reid to enjoy every single thing he bought. Maybe it was time to put them to use.

He groaned and stretched, then turned and glanced out into the Bull Pen. He blinked and slowly stood, frowning, then walked to the door of his office.

“Reid?” He called. The young doctor looked up. “What are you still doing here?”

“… Working.” Reid said, blinking up at the man.

“Reid…” Hotch said. “You finished your files at two this afternoon!” He looked over everyone’s desks. He noticed that Reid’s tray was full… Emily and Morgan’s trays were empty. “Did you take Morgan and Prentiss’ files?”

“… And some of Rossi’s.”

“Rossi’s slipping his files in with yours now too?!” Hotch exclaimed in dismay. 

“No!” Reid laughed, looking amused. “I took them.”

“… Why?”

“Give me something to do until you’re done.” Reid said. “Since you won’t let me help you with YOUR work.”

“… You’re waiting for me?” Hotch asked, now feeling a bit… touched.

“Sure.” Reid said, shrugging and leaning back. “I haven’t liked going home alone ever since we got together. I get lonely.” Hotch blinked again, then slowly smiled.

“… Okay.” The man said, nodding. “Let’s go home.” Reid grinned and stood, grabbing his bag. Hotch grabbed his things, flipped off the light and the pair headed down to the parking garage. They climbed into Hotch’s car and Hotch pulled out.

“So…” Hotch said, slowly. “I was thinking…”

“About what?”

“About our conversation a few weeks ago. The night we brought you home from the Gulf?”

“… After Coronado…” Reid mumbled, and squirmed slightly.

“Yes.” Hotch confirmed. “We talked about possibly… experimenting.” Reid blinked and looked up at Hotch, blushing.

“Um… yeah…?”

“… Are you ready?” Hotch asked.

“What?”

“Are you ready?” The man repeated.

“I uh… I guess…”

“Good.”

“… Aaron?” Reid breathed, eyes wide. Hotch just smirked and sped up. Reid slowly turned and stared out the windshield at the road. He wrapped his arms around his mid section and crossed his legs, squirming slightly. A few minutes later, they pulled to a stop outside of Hotch’s apartment building. Hotch turned and looked at Reid.

“… Are you sure.”

“… Yes.”

“Positive?”

“… I trust you, Aaron.” Reid said, turning and laying his hand on Hotch’s hand. Hotch nodded. 

“Okay.” The man said, leaning over and gently kissing him. They got out of the car and headed to Hotch’s apartment. They stepped through the door and deposited their bags by the door, and placed their phones, guns, keys and credentials on the side table. Reid then looked at Hotch. Hotch stared at him, then walked over to his bedroom. The door was closed. 

“Last chance.” Hotch said.

“I’m sure.” Reid said. Hotch nodded and pulled Reid into his arms.

“The moment we walk through that door, I am in charge.” He growled into Reid’s ear. Reid grew tense, and Hotch could feel the boy’s heart pounding. “But if it ever gets to be too much…”

“Safety Word?” Reid asked, raising an amused eyebrow. Hotch nodded.

“I want you to know you can stop it any time.”

“So what’s the word?”

“… Whatever you want it to be.”

“Tobias.” Reid said immediately. Hotch blinked and stared at Reid. The boy blinked back then averted his eyes, now looking very nervous. “I… I’m sorry. It’s the first thing that came to mind, I…”

“Shhh… If that’s what you want it to be, that’s what it will be.” Hotch murmured, holding Reid close. He didn’t want to make this seem like it was a big deal… that would just upset Reid more… “Are you ready, then?”

“Yes.” Reid said. Hotch opened the door to his room and Reid stepped in. Hotch stepped in after him and closed the door. They were in the dark. Reid blinked, and he felt the hairs on the back of his neck prickle… his lover was looming over him from behind.

“I don’t want to hear any lectures from you…” Hotch growled, and Reid’s eyes widened. “No statistics, no awkward babbling… you will speak only when spoken to, and you will keep your answers short. Do you understand?”

“… Yessir.” Reid gasped, already beginning to feel a little hot under the collar. Hotch nodded to himself. He had considered making Reid call him ‘Master’, but Coronado had wanted that. He didn’t want to make Reid think of that man…

“… Spencer… may I gag you? Just for a bit?”

“… yes.” Reid breathed, then yelped slightly when he was seized by the arms and shoved back into a chair… it felt like one of the chairs from the dining room set. He could barely see in the darkness as Hotch moved around, pulling his hands behind the chair and closing a pair of handcuffs around his wrists. Then, a rubber ball was forced into his mouth, muffling his cry of surprise. He squirmed slightly as the straps attached to the thing were buckled behind his head. Then Hotch moved away and with a soft click, his small lamp turned on.

“Don’t move.” The man hissed, then left the room. Reid gulped slightly and squirmed a bit, pressing his thighs together and rubbing them up and down against themselves, sighing at the friction. But he quickly stopped when he heard his lover returning. He had something in his hands, but Reid couldn’t see what. He heard Hotch doing… SOMETHING behind him, but he didn’t know what.

Reid lifted his head when he felt the eyes of his superior on his back. Hotch couldn’t help it when his lips curled in a lustful smirk… His heated blood rushed between his legs, and he could feel himself already becoming aroused… He removed his coat and tie and stalked towards the boy, moving around to stand before him. Hotch reached out and gripped his captive’s chin and lifted his face, staring deep into the widening brown eyes.

“Hnh… Not bad…” He purred, a predatory look in his eyes. He stroked the young doctor’s hair. “Now listen closely… you will do nothing unless told to. And I mean NOTHING!” The boy flinched. “…Unless told to. Understand?” Reid nodded. “Good… you will not resist me. Should you break these rules…” The younger profiler’s eyes widened as his superior leaned in. “You will suffer the punishment….” His eyes closed and he moaned slightly as the senior profiler moved around and scraped his teeth over the sensitive skin behind his earlobe. “Do you understand?” Reid whimpered and nodded. “Good…” The elder purred against the boy’s throat. 

The doctor’s head fell back as the man trailed his tongue along his jaw line and down his throat, over the collar, and across the collar bones. He pulled the blue tie from the thin neck of his subordinate and ripped open the button up shirt, pushing it down over the thin shoulders of his captive. He gripped a handful of the chestnut locks and jerked the boy’s head back, exposing his long neck and forcing him to arch forwards slightly. The man ran his hands down the white chest of his captive, smirking at the shivers and delighting in the rise and fall of the young agent’s chest as he began to pant under the silken touches on his body.

Hotch chuckled. “You like that…” He hissed and nuzzled his subordinate’s throat and ran his tongue down his chest and belly, feeling the muscles twitch in response. He released the brown hair and the boy’s head fell forwards and he stared as his superior knelt before him and placed his palms on his knees. The hands slid up the youth’s thighs and back down to the knees again, gripping them and slowly spreading them. A blush spread across the cheeks of the pale agent as his legs were spread wide apart before the eyes of his superior. His breath quickened and his eyes widened as those dominating, yet gentle hands slid up his legs again, then moved to unbuckle his belt. Reid squirmed as it was slowly pulled off and tossed aside. Then the strong fingers unbuttoned his pants and slowly slid the zipper down, pushing back the flaps of fabric. 

Hotch glanced up at Reid briefly as he gripped the boy’s pants and boxers and slowly began to pull them down. Reid’s eyes widened and he whimpered and squirmed slightly, shifting his hips to assist Hotch in getting rid of the offending garments. Hotch snorted and fought with the laces of Reid’s shoes, finally tossing them aside and jerking Reid’s pants off right after. He also flung these aside, followed by the boy’s socks; one navy blue with white stars, the other a simple dark red with a white stripe around the top. 

With all those obnoxious clothes out of the way, Reid shivered and moaned as Hotch knelt between his legs to stare at his most private area. Dark eyes narrowed as they gazed upon their goal. The boy whimpered and tried to close his legs self consciously, but the strong hands gripped the soft flesh and shoved back. The doctor winced and yelped as his legs were pressed back almost straight out to the side, which was none too comfortable for him. 

“I told you not to resist me…” The elder hissed, and the boy’s eyes widened. “This is your warning.” Reid gulped, then closed his eyes when he felt lips on his inner thighs, kissing, licking and nipping, caressing the tender skin, gradually getting closer and closer to his awakening arousal. He gasped, and then whimpered around the rubber ball in his mouth as the man nuzzled his stiffening manhood, coaxing it to stand at attention. Teasing licks on the sensitive skin of his shaft and what hung beneath brought moans from his throat.

“Enjoying yourself?” Came the hiss from between the young agents legs, and Reid nodded, then threw his head back as Hotch licked up the underside of his length. “Don’t hold back… make all the noise you want…” Reid gave a quavery moan as the former prosecutor sucked his shaft down his throat. Reid continued to pant and moan, and began bucking his hips into Hotch’s ministrations.

The man massaged his agent’s thighs with his hands as he continued to lick and suck at the erect member before him. Reid’s moans reached his ears and pleased him, and he doubled his efforts until, with a final muffled cry, the boy threw his head back and released into his lover’s mouth. The Unit Chief slowly let the boy’s spent member slip from his lips and he stood, snatching the ball gag out of his lover’s mouth and crushing his mouth against the boy’s dry lips, forcing his tongue into the youth’s mouth and letting him taste his own seed on the tongue of his superior.

“You like tasting yourself on me?” Hotch hissed, slipping his tongue between the boy’s lips briefly before trailing it down his chest again, fingers brushing over the faint pink nipples, eliciting a cry from his agent. Hotch smirked, then leaned over and licked at the boy’s nipples until they hardened. The genius was gasping as he did this, his head fallen back. 

“If I remove the handcuffs, will you be good?”

“Yes…” The young doctor gasped again and lifted his head, turning it to brush his lips against his lover’s lips. The man leapt back however, and the boy cried out as his head whipped to the side as a result of the harsh slap he received.

“I did not tell you that you could do that!” The former prosecutor snarled. “Do it again, and you will receive a far more harsh punishment. Do you understand me?”

“Y-yessir…” The boy whispered, his entire body quivering. 

“… Are you alright?” The man asked suddenly, brushing his fingertips over the angry red handprint on Reid’s cheek.

“Yes… don’t stop…” Reid gasped. Hotch nodded and moved behind the chair, and with a few clicks the boy drew his hands into his lap, rubbing the red wrists. The elder leaned over the back of the chair and buried his fingers into the thick locks of the youth before him. He ran his fingers through the strands, smirking to himself. The boy simply sat with his eyes closed, humming in pleasure. The hands of the SAC wrapped around the boy’s throat, caressing the soft skin and moving down his arms until he gripped the sore wrists. With a sudden jerk, the boy was on his feet and was spun to look into his superior’s eyes. Once again, the hands slid down his arms, pushing the light cloth of the shirt down until it fell, freeing the lithe body it had been covering.

The Unit Chief spun his Agent around again so that his bare back was pressed into his strong chest, and he ran his hands up and down the boy’s torso. Then, the stroking fingers curled, and nails raked down his skin. Reid whimpered and tried to pull away, but the arms wrapped around him with an iron grip and a warning growl was heard.

“You resisted me….” The man hissed. “This will not go without punishment…”

“I’m sorry!!” Reid cried out as he was thrown onto the bed.

“I told you NOT TO SPEAK.” Hotch snapped, and the agent on the bed cowered. The elder pulled something out of his pocket and advanced on his prey. The boy gasped as he was pounced on and pinned down. When he felt a sharp, delicious pain in his nipples he let out a shocked cry. Hotch smirked as he watched his subordinate squirm beneath him in the pleasure/pain that the nipple pinchers brought on. There was a soft clink of metal, and the man closed the handcuffs on the boy’s wrists again and pushed his hands up above his head.

“Don’t move….” He hissed, and the young doctor nodded.

“Yessir…” Reid whimpered, and his eyes grew large as his boss unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants, kicking his shoes off. Soon enough, he stepped out of them and ripped off his shirt so that he stood naked before his prey. The boy let loose a small moan of appreciation as his lover slid onto the bed and crawled up above him until he was straddling the boy’s face, his tall erection straining. Hotch reached out and tangled his fingers in the boy’s hair.

“Open your mouth, Spencer…” The man snarled, and Reid did as he was told. Hotch moaned softly. So far, this was going better than he had expected. Reid had slipped right into his submissive role, and Hotch had to admit it… he found this new taste of dominance delightful. He had been worried, especially with how nervous Reid seemed to be, but Hotch could tell that his agent was enjoying this. If he was frightened, he would have told Hotch, and he wouldn’t be blowing him like he was at the moment. Hotch gasped and began thrusting into Reid’s mouth. It wasn’t long before he reached his climax.

The Unit Chief cried out as he released his seed into the boy’s throat. Hotch moved away and Reid closed his eyes lightly, savoring the taste on his tongue and listening to Hotch messing around with something on the bedside table. Unconsciously, he lowered his hands and ran his fingers over his own arousal. But his eyes snapped open when a hand suddenly seized the chain between the cuffs and jerked his arms up over his head. And then he was staring into hard eyes.

“… I believe you just broke one of the rules.” Came the growl. “You will be punished this time…” Reid whimpered as hands slid up his chest until they rested on the nipple pinchers. Hotch’s lips curled as he removed the things. The boy gasped in relief, but the relief was short lived when the man grabbed a candle and held it over the boy’s chest. Ah. So THAT’S what Hotch had been doing…

The young agent let out a ragged sob when the burning hot wax dripped onto his hyper-sensitive nipples. The candle was put back, and fingers flicked off the cooled wax and pinched and rolled the little nubs between his fingers. Reid was whimpering and panting, and let out a wail when he ran an ice cube over his red and tortured nipples.

“Have you learned your lesson?” The man asked, and the younger nodded.

“Yes, I…. Yes!!!”

“Good…. You may not like what happens if you screw up again….” The SAC hissed, and relished the cry that came from the boy as he clamped the nipple pinchers back onto the sensitive little nubs of flesh. “I would not suggest pushing your luck…”

“Yessir…” 

“Good….” The ex-prosecutor hissed, and raked his eyes over the body before him. He grinned and ran his tongue over his lips before lifting the doctor’s legs over his shoulders. Reid let out a startled cry as his superior licked up his thigh.

“God, Spencer… you taste so good…” Came the hiss, and the boy shivered at the continuing licks and nips that the elder was covering his nether regions with. 

Hotch continued to run his tongue all over the boy’s inner thighs, sometimes nipping at the soft flesh. After a while, he progressed to suckling the silky skin, all the while watching the boy become more and more aroused… And so he continued his activities between the boy’s legs, running his hands over his thighs and upwards, over his stomach and chest, sometimes flicking at the nipple pinchers, bringing squeaks from his subordinate. He trailed his tongue further up the boy’s thighs before nibbling at his swollen testicles.

“Ah-AHHH!!!!” The youth cried out, and closed his eyes, arching his back. The elder grinned and gripped the boy’s thighs. Reid began to tremble and sweat and his assailant watched a light pink blush spread over his lover’s cheeks. His lips curled in a feral grin and he dragged his tongue down, listening to a gasp as he licked over the youth’s perineum, and finally swiping over his quivering entrance. He gently rubbed the tight hole with his tongue while his hands continued to massage Reid’s inner thighs. The younger profiler began to sob again, and his body continued to shake.

“Something to say, Spencer?” The Unit Chief hissed.

“Hotch….” The boy panted. “Please! I… I need…” 

“You need what?”

“Aaron… need more… please…” Reid stammered, and the man grinned and continued licking at the boy’s entrance. “AARON!!!!” The genius wailed, thrashing. “Aaron! Please!!” An amused chuckle began deep in the man’s throat as he began to ease his tongue into the boy’s body, and the youth let out a heated cry. He continued to probe into the lithe body, thrusting his tongue in and out, listening to desperate sobs of his agent. Then, Reid began to squirm and clench his muscles around the intruder. The man smirked and stopped, trailing his tongue back up over his perineum and testicles, and he licked up the underside of the straining erection before he took the head into his mouth. The young doctor cried out and bucked his hips up, but suddenly Hotch withdrew. 

“I think you just did something without permission again…” And he turned and pulled something out from the drawer in the bedside table. “Obviously, you are going to be punished…” Came the hiss, and the boy let out a whine. He yelped as his penis was taken into a tight grip and he closed his eyes, but gasped and opened them at an odd pressure around his genitals. He blinked and looked down, staring at the cock ring that the Unit Chief had put on him. Then, he watched as his superior rubbed a massage oil over his hands, then stroked the youth’s erection, coating it with the oil. The boy groaned as the cock ring prevented him from reaching his climax. Then, the elder turned and grabbed his hands, rubbing the oil over Reid’s fingers, before removing the handcuffs and straddling Reid’s chest again, removing the nipple pinchers. He grabbed Reid’s wrists, forcing him to wrap his arms around the elder’s waist and rest his hands on the Unit Chief’s backside.

“Listen very carefully….” Hotch murmured, staring down into the confused doe brown eyes. “You will prepare me. One finger at a time. Just as I have always done for you. Got it?” the boy blinked and nodded, then yelped as the Unit Chief once again forced him to take his dark erection into his mouth. He closed his eyes and focused on licking and teasing at the shaft in his mouth and slipping an oiled finger into his superior’s hot tunnel, easing it deeper and twisting it. The man moaned, and rocked his hips into the double stimulation. The younger profiler added another finger and thrust them in and out, gently, not wanting to hurt his lover.

Hotch groaned as he thrust into Reid’s mouth, feeling the gentle fingers carefully preparing him. He looked down and watched Reid’s eyes open slightly, revealing a deep lust them. Hotch smiled down at Reid and ran a gentle hand through the boy’s hair.

“I love you….” He whispered, and Reid smiled and stopped momentarily, before giving Hotch a wink and deep-throating him. Hotch cried out and thrust into the hot mouth below him and threw his head back, shouting out his orgasm. Reid licked his lips and purred as Hotch pulled back. Hotch grinned down at Reid and moved down his lithe form, the youth’s fingers slipping from the man’s body.

Reid whimpered as his hips were straddled, and his eyes widened when he saw his lover… his DOMINANT lover… his always on the TOP lover… center himself above his subordinate’s erection. The Unit Chief lowered himself and watched the boy throw his head back and groan loudly, letting this distract him from the strange burning sensation of his body being stretched by the welcome intruder… It felt so strange, but it was… God… It was so incredibly… SUBLIME...

“Ahh!” The man gasped as the boy bucked his hips up, burying himself to the hilt in the body above him. “Spencer… God… Do that again…” Came the whining command, and the boy whimpered at the strained tone he had never heard in Hotch’s voice before… he liked it. The Unit Chief clenched around Reid, and the boy let out a breathy cry of amazed ecstasy… he could hardly believe how good it felt, having his throbbing erection buried in the tight, slick heat of another. His analytical mind had completely blown a fuse… Every time he tried to solidify an intelligent thought his brain just hissed and sparked angrily, throwing passion and pure, raw feeling and emotion into his face instead. 

Hotch stared down at him, admiring the dazed look of euphoria on his lover’s face, then leaned over and crushed his mouth to that of his subordinate. He forced his tongue in and proceeded to thrust it in and out of the boy’s mouth in time with the rise and fall of his own hips as he moved himself on the youth’s erection. He dragged his hands over the boy’s chest until they found his swollen nipples. He began to rub and pinch them, and the boy groaned into his mouth, fisting his hands in the pillow at the head of the bed. The elder profiler moved himself upon the boy, panting and moaning into the doctor’s mouth, clenching and unclenching around the youth’s length. It wasn’t long before the boy was sobbing in desperation, the cock ring keeping him from reaching his climax. The Unit Chief stroked himself and released, spraying his fluids across his subordinate’s chest. Groaning, the man lifted himself off of the boy, and proceeded to lap up his mess from the his agent’s body.

“Did you like that?” He hissed, and the boy whimpered and nodded. Hotch smirked and grabbed the oil again. He then reached under a pillow, and the boy’s eyes widened as he stared at the vibrator. He then yelped as he was pounced, and then he once again found himself with the ball gag in his mouth. Another scuffle and he was handcuffed and blindfolded. The Unit Chief watched the boy begin to tremble and turn his head from side to side, trying to hear what his lover was doing. 

“Are you okay with this?” Hotch asked, just making sure since Reid was gagged. The boy didn’t hesitate. He nodded desperately, writhing on the bed before him. The Unit Chief chuckled at this. “Alright then…” And he forced the boy’s legs apart, listening to the yelp before easing the oiled vibrator into the boy’s body. The young one gave a wail around the ball gag, and rolled his head from side to side. But when his boss turned the vibrator on, he threw his head back and bucked his hips, crying out in shocked pleasure.

"Yes..." Hotch crooned, eyes glowing as he watched his lover. "I know it feels good. And you love it, don't you?" The boy continued to thrash and buck his hips into the vibrator. The Unit Chief's face split into a grin and he flipped the boy over onto his stomach. The young doctor gasped and began rubbing against the blankets, still unable to reach his climax. The Unit Chief slammed the vibrator hard into the boy, jabbing it against his prostrate and holding it there, keeping it pressed hard against the nerves stimulating them to the point that Reid was screaming, his body involuntarily going into small spasms. 

The man lifted his agent to his knees and removed the cock ring, slamming the sex toy in and out of his subordinate's body and roughly pumping his dribbling erection. A few thrusts and the boy released violently, spraying his fluids all over the bed spread. A moment later his body slumped over, completely limp. The youth panted and mewled slightly, his body shivering with the aftershocks of his massive orgasm.

"That looked… pleasant..." the Unit Chief hissed in the boy's ear. “But don’t go to sleep yet... We’re not done.” The doctor whimpered and shuddered as his gag and blindfold were removed. The boy's eyes widened as he stared at the elder. "Shhh..." The SAC hissed, stroking the youth's hair. 

Reid whimpered as he lay face down on the bed, and Hotch removed the gag. Hands ran up his back, then dug fingernails into his skin and dragged them down again. Reid groaned, shivering, and then the hands slid between his legs, nails running over the boy’s inner thighs. Reid felt the man kneeling between his legs, as the hands forced him to spread his thighs wide open. The hands came to rest on his hips, lifting and tilting to give the aggressor the best angle for claiming what was his…

Reid swallowed thickly as his balance shifted. No longer resting his weight on his hips and elbows, he was now balancing on his knees and chest. He squirmed a bit, but froze at the snarl and the bruising grip on his hips.

“You’re mine…” Came the predatory growl in the boy’s ear. “Your body belongs to me…” And the hands ran possessively over his hot skin. “Every… inch…” And the hands slid down his side to grip his hips yet again.

“Aaron…” Reid gasped, his body trembling. A moment later, and Hotch had laid himself down on top of Reid, his body pressing down on the boy, dominating him.

“You… Are… MINE.” Hotch growled into his subordinate’s ear. Reid’s mouth fell open in a gasping moan and he writhed as the hands gripped his shoulders, then slid up… one wrapped around his neck, holding his head up and baring his throat. That made Reid feel more vulnerable. “You belong to me…” Another hand slid under his hips and Reid gasped loudly as the hand took firm hold of his genitals. Despite the weight of the man bearing down on him, Reid lifted his hips. Hotch smirked, removing his hand and listening to Reid whimper. A moment later he lifted himself off of Reid and knelt between the boy’s splayed legs. He took hold of Reid’s hips again and guided him onto his knees, but a firm hand between Reid’s shoulders kept his chest on the bed. Reid swallowed audibly.

“You’re trembling…”

“Aaron…” Reid mewled.

“You’re mine, Spencer…” Hotch growled, the rumbling coming from deep in his chest. “To do with as I please… And you will give me what I want, when I want it… And what I want right now… is you…” Hotch hissed. “Let me in…” He both heard and felt Reid’s breath hitch in his chest. Hotch reached up, removing the handcuffs and instead used a soft rope to bind Reid’s wrists together with one end, and tying the other end to the head of the bed, forcing the boy's arms over his head. 

"You ready, Spencer?”

"Aaron..."

"Yes?" Hotch asked, and Reid turned to look up at the former prosecutor over his shoulder. Hotch stared at the lustful look in Reid's eyes. He could tell that the young doctor was turned on like nothing else.

"I'm ready... Take me. Fuck me. Fuck me so hard that I scream. Fuck me until I can't take it anymore. And then......" Hotch gulped, eyes wide. "Fuck me again...." Reid panted, and then lowered his head, taking up his previous position. Hotch's jaw dropped and he stared down between his legs erection throbbed painfully.

"Gladly...." He finally rasped. The Unit Chief dug his fingers into the soft flesh of the boy's buttocks hard enough to bruise and separated them, seeing his target before him. The youth whimpered in arousal as the man narrowed his eyes at the sight of the quivering orifice.

"Let me in..." The Hotch hissed and pressed the tip of his erection against the muscles that now fought to keep him out. The profiler’s smirk widened and he pressed down, slowly. He listened to the helpless mew of his subordinate as the muscles were forced down, yet still held the intruder at bay. The man increased the pressure, and finally, with a pleased cry from his prey, the youth's body lost the battle and the head of his erection plowed past the ring of muscles and into the wet, slick heat that it had been waiting to invade. 

The doctor sobbed in pleasure as the swollen head of his supervisor's penis was forced inside of his young body. The elder stopped, purposely drawing out the pleasurable torment he was inflicting upon his subordinate.

"Hush, Spencer..." Came the growling voice. "Feel me inside of you... Take in every single sensation… pain… pleasure… what satisfies and what leaves you needing… Savor it… Love it... And from now on, whenever you want it… Beg me for it!" The boy sobbed and pulled at the binds on his wrists. He yelped as the Unit Chief began to bury himself further into the tight channel, going as slowly as he could, enjoying the desperate cries and pleas from his subordinate. 

He watched himself entering the boy, watching those tortured muscles wrap around his engorged penis, clenching and unclenching in exquisite pleasure. He focused on the feeling surrounding his length; the tight heat constricting, pleasuring him, caressing him....... making him want the body below him even more. He closed his eyes briefly and moaned. It was like his shaft had been wrapped in hot wet satin and was being massaged. 

He opened his eyes again and continued watching his length slide in farther and farther until it could go no deeper. With a shiver of anticipation, he slammed his hips down, harshly jabbing the doctor's prostate, bringing a shocked yelp from the body beneath him. He lay down letting his full weight rest on the lithe young man and he began to rotate his hips, grinding harshly into the body below him. He chuckled into the young agent's ear before nuzzling it.

"How does it feel"? He hissed, nibbling the youth’s earlobe. The boy let out a low moan. A pink blush covered his smooth face that was contorted to show many different things, all off which pleased his superior; slight delicious pain, almost unbearable pleasure, and most of all, a desperate desire for more.

Reid was completely overwhelmed. He almost felt like he was going to die, the arousal was so overpowering. As far as he was concerned, he wasn’t even human anymore… he belonged to the man who had claimed him, and now, he was staking his claim. The young profiler whimpered under the constant rubbing against his prostrate as his lover continued to grind against him. When the man thrust down again, he yelped in delight.

"I asked you a question..." The former prosecutor snarled. "Tell me how it feels. All of it. Everything your body feels. Tell me, Spencer. How does it feel?"

"... It… It...”

"Yes?"

"God… Aaron… So good…" The boy whispered. "I feel... full." 

"Stuffed?"

"Y-yes......" The boy murmured, then gasped when the Unit Chief suddenly pulled out, leaving only the weeping head inside of his body.

"And now?"

"... Empty..." the boy whispered. “Cold.” The Unit Chief smirked and violently slammed in, grinning at the startled shriek that was torn from the youth's throat. "P-please! Aaron! Need you… please!!!" He cried, and sobbed as he was thrust into again. "Ahh!!!"

"Yes... Scream..." The elder agent hissed, gripping the boy's hips and continued to slam into his body over and over and over again, listening to the boy gasping and pleading, thrashing and trying to reach his climax, but all in vain. The Unit Chief pulled out completely, only to flip the boy onto his side and lift one leg up over his shoulder and slamming back into his body, bringing a shattering scream of pleasure from his subordinate. He continued his harsh thrusts slamming in as hard and as fast as he could until he once again got tired of that position and turned the boy onto his back, letting his leg slide off of his shoulder. He moved over boy, staring down at his face, watching his body jerk with each forceful thrust, and savoring every lustful cry. After a few more minutes, he forced both of the boy's legs over his shoulders and continued to slam into him, now harshly pinching and twisting his swollen and tortured nipples, drowning in the boy's moans.

"That's it, baby... let go… cum for me...." The boy's eyes fluttered and he arched his back as the muscles in his thighs and abdomen tightened. He was sure that his nipples would be bruised from their rough treatment, and he vaguely thought that in the morning, there was no way he would be able to get up. His moans were weakening and were being replaced with desperate gasps. A tingling spread outwards through his entire body, emanating from his core. He grit his teeth and his toes curled. Then he slowly curled in on himself as his body grew tighter and tighter. Hotch opened his eyes and stared down when he heard the strained whine and gasp. Then, Reid grew silent and his entire body trembled.

Finally, his head snapped back and he wrapped his legs around Hotch’s hips tightly, shoving himself down on Hotch’s length as hard as he could. Hotch gasped as the boy arched his back and screamed out his orgasm, his semen shooting over his lover's chest. The Unit Chief gasped at the sudden tightening around his penis. He took the boy into his arms and delivered a few more savage thrusts before he reached his own climax, filling the boy's body with his molten lust. The couple's soft panting was the only sound in the room as the Unit Chief and his Special Agent lay in the bed, bodies entwined and covered in the evidence of the furious copulation. After a while, the elder slowly raised himself slightly, black eyes boring into the glazed brown orbs below.

“Spencer…” The man hissed to his lover. "I love you."

“Mmmmnnnhhhh…”

"Are you okay?" Hotch asked, getting up.

"Yes.... Don't go." Reid sighed, and Hotch smiled and nodded. He untied Reid's wrists and gently slipped from his body. Reid winced, but gave Hotch a smile and curled his arms around his neck, holding the elder close.

"I think we should shower..." Hotch said and slowly stood, yelping and doubling over slightly.

"You okay?"

"I think I pulled muscle…" Hotch groaned, and Reid laughed.

"That's what you get." The boy teased. "Oooh, help me up!" Hotch laughed and instead, scooped Reid into his arms and kissed him, taking him into the bathroom. He set Reid down on the edge of the tub and started the bath. While they waited for it to fill, Hotch returned to the bedroom on shaking legs and stripped the sheets off of the bed and tossed them in the corner, the sex toys wrapped up in the folds. He would take care of them in the morning. 

When he returned to the bathroom, Reid was leaning over the tub, turning the water off. This granted Hotch a very nice view of his creamy thighs and buttocks. But Hotch frowned at what he saw smeared over the pale skin. He looked down. Sure enough, there was a bit of blood on his own genitals. He winced. Either he had been too rough, or hadn’t used enough lube… probably both, he mused.

“Aaron?”

“I’m sorry.”

“… For what?” Reid asked, cocking his head and tucking his hair behind his ear. Hotch frowned and caught the boy’s hand, inspecting his wrist. It had been rubbed raw and would definitely bruise. Hotch looked Reid over, looking more and more guilty. Hickeys and bite marks littered the doctor’s neck and shoulders. His nipples were red and swollen, and already bruising. Hotch circled Reid; he could see more bruises forming on the young agent’s hips, thighs and buttocks from where Hotch had gripped him tightly, and angry red welts streaking down his front and back from the elder’s fingernails. God… Reid looked like a rape victim!!!

Reid blinked at Hotch, then turned and stared at himself in the mirror. “Oh. That.” Reid said, blinking. “… Wow. I look like I belong in a case file…”

“… I know.” Hotch mumbled, reaching out and wrapping his arms around Reid, gently kissing his back. “I’m sorry.” Reid smiled and leaned back into the man.

“It’s okay. That was…” He shook his head, closing his eyes as a shiver ran through his frame. Hotch raised an eyebrow. “That was amazing.” Hotch smiled and nuzzled Reid behind the ear, then drew him over to the tub. A moment later, the pair were leaning back and relaxing in the hot water, Reid sitting between the elder’s legs and leaning against his chest. The warm water soothed their strained muscles, and the pair relished it. 

After a bit they shifted around so that they were facing each other, Reid sitting in Hotch’s lap, straddling his thighs. He had soaped up a wash cloth and was rubbing it in slow circles over his superior’s chest. He soaped up his shoulders and down his arms… up and down his sides… over his abdomen… Hands on Hotch’s shoulders made the man sit up. 

He smiled and began to gently kiss across Reid’s pronounced collar bones as the young man wrapped his arms around his lover and ran the soapy cloth up and down his back. Reid sighed softly and smiled as well, resting his cheek on the top of his lover’s head. Strong hands gripped his hips again and a hot, wet tongue brushed over his left nipple… already swollen and tender, it sent a tingling shock through Reid’s body. The boy gasped and tensed, wincing slightly…

“Aaron…” He breathed, and the man swiped his tongue over the boy’s right nipple. “Ah!” Reid hissed as the man began to lavish attention on the tortured nubs. They were so sensitive, it hurt… but it felt so good… The wash cloth fell from his hands as he felt a stirring between his legs that was NOT him… Hotch’s flaccid length was beginning to awaken again…

“I believe that you told me to fuck you…” Hotch hissed, suddenly. Reid leaned back and stared at him, blinking innocently. Hotch just smirked. “I did. You told me to fuck you until you screamed.” Reid’s eyes widened slightly. “I did…” Hotch growled. “You told me to fuck you until you can't take it anymore. I think I did… I literally had you BEGGING… But I’m not really sure…” Hotch hissed, pulling Reid’s hips into his own. 

“And then..." Hotch purred, "You told me to fuck you again..." Reid gulped audibly. “So you tell me, Spencer… is this the fuck you ‘til you can’t take it anymore’, or the ‘fuck you again’?” Hotch stared at Reid and slowly grinned at the stunned look on the boy’s face. “Well?”

Reid stared at the man, mouth hanging open in shock. All he managed to get out was a little squeak. Hotch chuckled, then gripped Reid’s hips tightly (more bruises were almost guaranteed) and lifted him up. Reid held the man’s shoulders to steady himself, then let his head drop back with a moan as he was impaled on his lover’s arousal.

“Aaron…” Reid gasped. “God…”

“I know. I can’t believe I can go again. That Viagra is really working.”

“… What?!” Reid yelped, sitting straight up and staring at Hotch in shock. “You took…?! And you didn’t TELL me and… And you… And you…” Hotch grinned and began to shake in laughter. Reid blinked.

“And I think the look on your face is priceless.”

“… You… didn’t take Viagra?”

“I’m not that old. Not yet.” Hotch said with a wink. Reid narrowed his eyes and glared, and Hotch couldn’t hold back his chuckles.

“You’re a jerk, Hotch.” Reid snapped, now looking very put out. “Just you wait. I’ll get my hands on some Viagra, slip it into your coffee and then refuse to put out.”

“No you won’t.” Hotch snorted, smirking.

“Oh, I can easily get my hands on that stuff! Especially with Garcia’s help.” Reid insisted.

“I don’t doubt that.” Hotch said, then gave Reid a smug look. “What I doubt is your ability to ‘refuse to put out’.”

“… Are you calling me a slut?!”

“You are for me…” Hotch challenged, and Reid’s mouth snapped shut. He fixed a flustered look on the man. “I just don’t underestimate my ability to get you panting like a bitch in heat…” Hotch hissed, and Reid froze, eyes wide. 

“I can make you blush like a virgin and beg like a whore, all at the same time… Because I know you that well…” He wrapped his hand around the back of Reid’s head and pulled his face down. “Because I love you enough to WANT to know you that well… So that I can HAVE that ability to do those things to you…” Reid was panting now, feeling the man’s breath over his face. “To give you everything you want… every touch… every kiss… every pleasure… I want to know that I can bring you to the point of no return… Can I do that for you? DO I do that for you, Spencer?” Their lips were almost brushing… Reid’s lips were dry and trembling. Slowly, he ran his tongue over them.

“… Yes.” The youth breathed, and moaned when the man captured his lips and began to ravage his mouth, plundering its depths. 

“Good. I think I’ve worn myself out for you tonight. This time, YOU do the work. Now move.” Hotch ordered, then kissed Reid again. Reid pressed his body against his lover, slowly beginning to rock his hips against Hotch’s. The man moaned into his subordinate’s mouth as the boy began to massage his erection with his inner muscles. After a few minutes, Hotch couldn’t take it anymore; he bucked up into Reid.

“AHNH!” Reid yelped, throwing his head back. He gripped Hotch’s shoulders and moved himself on the man’s thick shaft, sliding up and down and up and down… He was panting and moaning, writhing as Hotch’s hands gripped his hips and the man’s lips trailer over his chest, shoulders and neck. “Aaron… Mmmh… God...”

“Come on, Spencer…” Hotch murmured, gently licking and sucking a tender nipple, bringing a sob of pleasure from his lover. “Come on…”

“Oh God… Hotch… yes… please… ahh…”

“Look at me, baby…”

“Aaron… Nnh… God… Love you…” Reid panted.

“Look at me…” Hotch growled. Reid blinked and turned his eyes down. His own warm brown eyes locked with Hotch’s black eyes. The man felt long fingers leave his shoulders and slide up the side of his face… they curled around the back of his head, and thumbs were pressed into his cheeks. Reid’s eyes fluttered closed with a soft moan, and the boy pulled the elder’s face up and pressed their lips together. Hotch closed his eyes, this time letting Reid dominate the kiss and slide his tongue into the Unit Chief’s mouth, roaming around and mapping every surface in that brilliant mind forever… The man groaned as the young doctor continued to ride him, trying to bring them both to orgasm. Hotch’s hand left Reid’s hip and he fisted the youth’s erection. Reid groaned, breaking their kiss as the elder began to stroke his arousal.

“Ahn! God… Aaron… GOD!!” Reid cried, throwing his head back and riding the man for all he was worth. Hotch gasped, throwing his head back as he reached his release. Reid mewled as he felt the man’s hot release coat his inner walls. He placed a kiss to his lover’s trembling lips, then cried out. Through the post orgasmic haze, Hotch felt Reid’s length pulse in his hand. The pair shared another kiss, then slowly relaxed. After a few minutes, Hotch felt the cloth running over his body again. He smiled softly, allowing Reid to bathe him before he returned the favor.

Before Reid knew it, they were sliding out of the bath and strong arms were pulling him into a warm, powerful chest. He sighed, exhausted, but that sigh became a gasp when Hotch began to fondle him.

“Aaronnnn…” He whined. Hotch smirked.

“We’re not done yet…” The man hissed, grabbing a towel and beginning to dry off his lover. Once dry, the pair stumbled out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. Reid gasped as he was thrown down onto the bed and his wrists were bound to the bed posts, leaving his body wide open for assault. Hotch smirked as Reid began to become aroused again, simply at the elder’s show of dominance. He stared at Hotch, then whimpered when the man blindfolded him again. A moment later, he let out a sharp gasp as hot wax was dribbled across his chest and down his belly, the muscles twitching and tightening. He twisted and writhed on the bed, moaning as Hotch moved to straddle his thighs and sit on them, pinning him down. 

Reid arched his back, crying out as the hot wax coated his swollen nipples, then dripped down his chest and stomach again… the heat dribbled across his hips and he let out a soft keen as the wax dripped over his thighs.. After a while, Hotch moved to force Reid’s legs apart and knelt between them. He reached down and took hold of his balls, massaging them in his palm and rolling them like stress balls. But he halted this far too soon for Reid’s tastes… fingers moved over his body and began flicking and peeling the wax off of Reid’s body. It was agonizingly slow… Hotch made sure that he meticulously gathered up every piece and then tossed them on the floor; he would vacuum later. 

Once Reid’s body was immaculate once more, he reached out to the bowl on the bedside table. Most of the ice had melted, but there were still a few pieces. He plucked one up out of the bowl and moved his hand over Reid’ body, the frigid water dripping from his fingers. Reid let out a hoarse cry, twitching and squirming when Hotch ran the ice down his chest and belly, then over his thighs.

“… Like this?”

“… Ahhn… y-yeah…” Reid gasped.

“You’ll love this then…” Hotch hissed. He trailed the ice down between Reid’s legs, circled his well-used entrance, then pushed it up inside of him. Reid threw his head back with a surprised shriek as the finger pressed the ice further into his channel. Then the finger left. But a moment later it was back, pressing another piece of ice into the young profiler’s body.

“Aaron!!! God!!!”

“If you like that…” Hotch hissed, holding a large chunk of ice, “You’ll REALLY like this…” He took the ice into his mouth, then bowed his head and took Reid’s swollen penis into his mouth, pressing the ice against it and beginning to bob his head up and down. Reid was damn near in tears at this, as he rolled his head from side to side.

“Aaron… Please… please please pleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease GOD!!!” Hotch smirked as Reid began to babble almost incoherently. “Need more… please Hotch… God… God… Please…”

“What do you want?” Hotch hissed, backing away.

“Touch me… take me… fuck me… Hotch… Fuck me… Fuck me, PLEASE!!!” The boy cried, writhing desperately. “Aaron… I… Want… Need it… Need you… please… please… Hotch… need you… please… fuck me…”

And Hotch just sat and stared, mouth agape and blinking rapidly, surprised at Reid’s… incoherent thought process and the resulting babbling. Then he blinked himself back into control and chuckled, picking up another piece of ice and teasing Reid’s nipples with it. Then he gathered up the rest of the ice pieces and began to slip them up into Reid’s body, one by one, making his lover writhe desperately in his need. Then he teased the boy’s member with his ice cold fingers

“AAAAAARRRONNNNNNUH!!!” Reid wailed, and Hotch grinned.

“Alright…” He hissed, and seized Reid around the backs of his knees and shoved them forwards. Reid let out a little ‘eep!’ as he was nearly folded in half, but a moment later he let out a cry of ecstasy as Hotch plunged his erect penis into his subordinate’s well-fucked body.

“AAHN!!! God… Aaron, please!” Reid wailed, shoving his hips back into Hotch with every rough thrust, relishing the depth of each penetration, and the fiery pleasure that shot through him as his tender prostate was rubbed again and again and again…

Hotch was groaning loudly as well, shocked by the difference in temperature… He was hot… Reid’s skin was hot… but inside his normally scorching passage was chilly and cool, thanks to the ice… but it was warming quickly due to the sweet friction of Hotch’s rigid phallus rubbing against his tingling inner walls, making his entire body tremble in pleasure.

Reid whimpered, straining against the soft ropes holding his wrists away from his body. Hotch bowed his head and took Reid’s left nipple between his lips, suckling on it teasingly, making the boy gasp and moan.

“Oh God… please… Aaron, PLEASE!!!” Came the sob. The boy began to pant, each exhale accompanied by a strained cry. Then he sucked in his breath sharply and held it, a strangled whimper escaping through clenched teeth.

“Come on, baby…” Hotch hissed, pressing Reid’s knees down further. “Let go… Cum for me…”

“A-Aaronnnn…”

“Cum for me…” The man growled in an exceedingly dominant manner. “Do it… DO IT!!! NOW!!!”

Reid’s entire body tensed and he threw his head back before reaching his release with a hoarse scream. He writhed as Hotch continued to pound into him, even after his orgasm. But it wasn’t long before the man bucked forwards and held, and Reid felt the man empty his load into his depths.

It was several minutes before Hotch moved. When he did, he slowly lifted his head and looked down.

“… Spencer?” He murmured, staring into the relaxed face with closed eyes. Reid didn’t respond. Hotch blinked, then smiled and pressed a gentle kiss to Reid’s temple, then forced himself up, his spent length slipping from the boy’s body.

He released his lover’s wrists, then stumbled to the bathroom. He returned and moment later and cleaned their semen from Reid’s unmoving form, then rolled the boy over to lie on his stomach. Hotch smiled and moved to sit straddling Reid’s thighs, squirting some lotion into his hands.

The massage gently drew Reid back into awareness. He moaned in relaxed delight and stretched languidly like a content house cat woken from his nap by the gentle strokes of a hand moving down his spine. He made a similar noise, too…

“Muuurrrrrr…” He purred, making Hotch smile as he ran his hands up Reid’s spine and the boy arched his back. “Mmmmmm…” Hotch just leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss between Reid’s shoulder blades.

“Hey, baby…”

“Mmmm… hey…” Reid sighed, smiling sleepily. Hotch’s hands slid down Reid’s back to his buttocks. “Oh God no, not again!!” Reid whined piteously. Hotch blinked, then grinned.

“Oh?”

“If you really want to go again, you ARE on Viagra!!!” Reid cried. Hotch chuckled, rolling Reid over onto his back and hanging over him.

“I love you, baby…” He murmured, and kissed his lips gently. Reid cooed in response, curling his arms around the man’s neck. Hotch moved to lie beside him, flipping off the lights and pulling the lithe body into his arms, cradling him close to his heart. Reid cuddled close with a content croon and closed his eyes, grateful that tomorrow was Saturday…

No way in hell was he getting out of bed in the morning. 

But that didn’t matter. All that mattered was the here and now, and the warm, strong arms holding him close, and the gentle lips pressing soft kisses to his skin and speaking loving words. It wasn’t long before his heavy eyelids fell closed and he relaxed and allowed sleep to take him.

Hotch smiled, more than satisfied with how the night had gone… The experimenting had gone well. Reid hadn’t shied away once. He grinned to himself; there would be so much more variety in their sex life in the future. He rolled onto his back and lowered his head, pressing a kiss to the damp brown curls. Then lay his head down and closed his eyes, allowing himself to be lulled to sleep by the soft song of Reid’s gentle breathing.

“Love you…” He sighed into the darkness, and even in sleep, Reid snuggled close, resting his head on Hotch’s chest right over his heart. 

FIN


End file.
